This invention relates to an energy pack and, more particularly, to a radium power pack for use as an alternate energy source.
Radium is an earth metal and all isotopes of radium are radioactive. It has a half-life of approximately 1600 years. Radium is known to be luminescent and was formerly used in self-luminous paints for watches and clocks.
Alternative energy sources for powering appliances and other electronics in and around the home are well-known, such as gas and solar generators. These alternative energy sources have become popular because they can be used for power in the event of power loss in the home or other emergency situation. These alternative energy sources, however, are dependent on gas (in the case of the gas generator) and sunlight (in the case of the solar generator), which causes these alternative energy sources to be severely time-limited in effectiveness.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a power pack for use as an alternative energy source that is capable of providing long-lasting energy.